


That's My Whole World

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [38]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, cute little reveal for Rowan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: It’s you and me, that’s my whole world
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	That's My Whole World

Aelin looked up at the starry night sky from where she lay in the tray of Rowan’s truck. He was beside her, doing the same, his hand interlaced with hers. It was a moonless night, the stars were dazzling and glowing like cut diamonds in the sky. The constellation of the Lord of the North shone above them, proud and bright in the sky. 

They had thrown blankets and pillows in the back seat of the cab as they left their house so the cold metal wouldn’t bite into their skin as they were star gazing at their favourite lookout. Music played softly from Rowan’s phone, but besides that they were content in the quiet. 

She heard Rowan roll over and Aelin looked over at him. He was smiling softly at her, their hands still joined, but now he raised the back of her palm to his lips and kissed it. Aelin smirked back at him as she saw his eyes gleam from the light of the headlights he’d left on. 

“What?” She asked. 

He smiled. “Nothing.”

Aelin rolled over so she was facing him more fully. “You want to say something I can tell.”

“You’ll laugh at me,” Rowan said as he tucked her hair behind her ear with his free hand. 

“Probably. But when has that ever stopped you?” Aelin asked and flicked his nose. 

Rowan caught her wrist before she could do it again and he chuckled. “Alright, fine. But if you laugh you owe me something.”

“What?” Aelin asked. 

“A kiss,” Rowan said very seriously. So seriously Aelin almost laughed then. 

“Deal. What did you want to tell me?” 

Rowan cupped her cheek. “Looking at all these stars has got me thinking. There is a big wide world, but it really doesn’t matter. **It’s you and me, that’s my whole world**.”

Aelin didn’t laugh but she lent in and kissed him anyway. Rowan Whitethorn was a hard man, but when it came to her he showed a softer side. He was soft, gentle, and it seemed a little poetic at times. That’s why she had married him two years ago. 

She broke the kiss but rested her forehead against his, not wanting to pull away just yet. “What if,” Aelin whispered, “it wasn’t just you and me. Wasn’t just the two us.”

“What do you mean, Fireheart?” Rowan asked, but Aelin could hear the trepidation in his voice. 

Her phone was laying between them and Aelin reached for it, unlocked it then went into her photos. When she found the one she was looking for Aelin handed the phone to Rowan. He looked at it for a long moment, his brows furrowing. 

“What is it?” Rowan all but breathed, his surprised face lit up by the glow of her screen.

“That’s our baby,” Aelin said, her heart flipping in her chest as she finally said the words to him that she had been struggling to contain for days. 

Rowan was looking at a photo of the ultrasound she had snuck off and got a few days ago while he was at work. It wasn’t more than an odd shaped bean, but it was there all the same. 

“You’re pregnant?” Rowan asked, his eyes shining with unshed tears in the dim light. 

“Yeah, I am,” Aelin said, trying to feign an easy casualness but her voice caught on the words. 

Her phone fell from his hand and dinged as it hit the tray as Rowan pulled her closer, his hand resting on the small of her back. He kissed her then, gentle and lingering. 

“You’re still my whole world, Aelin,” he whispered onto her lips. “But there’s room for a little someone more.”


End file.
